


say you will

by vers



Series: drabble [4]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Character Death, M/M, Sad, not exactly a stevebucky fic but oh well, stevie sweetheart i’m so sorry :(
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-23
Updated: 2019-02-23
Packaged: 2019-11-04 02:37:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17889905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vers/pseuds/vers
Summary: It was foolish to think he could live forever. Downright stupid.





	say you will

**Author's Note:**

> hehe :^)

All Sarah wished was that she gave birth to a healthy baby.

 

She knew that many parents wished for traits much beyond that - intelligence, athletics, a certain look, or personality. But Sarah Rogers truly did not care if he son came out speaking fluent Chinese, as long as she got to hold him tight.

 

Evidently, she didn't even get that.

 

Steve was born early, premature by 17 days, and had nearly scared Sarah to death when her water broke down at the cornerstore. He came out so _tiny_ , Sarah's nearly cried when she saw his tiny fingers balled up in fists in the NICU.  _My_ _little_ _fighter_ , _she_ _thought_ , _we're_ _gonna_ _get_ _through_ _this_.

 

It's the image that kept Sarah going always, even when Steve tried to speak through the horrid coughs that shook his whole body, or when he was burning up a fever so hot she was sure, in the back of her mind, that her baby wouldn't live another day.

 

Turns out, Steve took his title of 'little fighter' literally, too.

 

On his first day of grade 1, he came back with cuts on his knees and a proud, beaming smile on his face.

 

" _Got_ _in_ _a_ _fight_ , _Ma_! _Best_ _part_ _is_ , _I_ _actually_ _beat_ ' _im_ _this_ _time_!"

 

Sarah still remembers the pure glee in his voice, lisp encasing his words. She tried so hard to scold him, but seeing the look on his face, she just couldn't until she pulled him in for a big hug.

 

Makes sense that the first friend he ever met was through a fight, too. Steve still remembers when he brought Bucky home in second grade, both of them looking worn out, yet strangely content.

 

" _Ma_ , _this_ _is_ _Bucky_." Steve breathed out, like the weight of the world had been lifted off his shoulders. " _We_ _got_ _in_ _a_ _fight_ _and_ _now_ _we're_ _best_ _friends_ _forever_!"

 

That was her Stevie, all right, committing to everything 100% or not at all.

 

Wasn't always a good thing. Like when he got pneumonia for the second time before he hit 17, or when he was born with basically every organ problem someone could have. (Heart, liver, lungs, just to name a few.)

 

But he always fought through it. No matter the sickness, he shook it off. No matter the extent of a fight, he always healed. Her Stevie was a fighter after all.

 

It was foolish to think he could live forever. Downright stupid. Doesn't matter that he was a fighter, when you have such severe health problems, it just doesn't matter _what_  you are.

 

As Sarah and Bucky sat at the edge of Steve's bed, they both knew that he couldn't fight anymore.

 

He was skinnier and paler than ever, harsh lights of the emergency room doing little to help. His body wracked with coughs every couple minutes, getting closer together and harder to shake off.

 

Bucky was openly sobbing, head clutched in his hands as he looked at Steve's frail body. He was sobbing so hard he could barely catch a breath in between wails.

 

Sarah didn't know what to do. There were times when she didn't think Steve was going to make it, and then he did, and it was the best feeling in the whole fucking world. It would be a god-given miracle if he made it through this.

 

Steve smiled weakly at Bucky and his Ma. "It'll be okay. It'll be okay." All he could get out before a really horrible fit of coughs came on, so bad that it pierced Sarah's ears, and she could barely stand to see it.

 

"C'mon Stevie, you're my little fighter, aren't ya?" Sarah's voice rose in desperation as the hope inside her dimmed, and doctors rushed over. "Stevie, baby, get up!"

 

She registered a nurse asking her and Bucky to step out of the room, and remembering all the times she had asked such a cruel question herself.

 

She was still screaming at Steve to get up, as Bucky dragged her out of the room and into the hallway.

 

The last thing Sarah Rogers saw of  Steve was his clenched fists relaxing.

**Author's Note:**

> sorry abt this my serotonin machine broke


End file.
